


Swing, catch, konets.

by ThatPeskyAloe



Series: In which Raikov fucks about on railings. [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Acrobatics, Feelings Realization, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: There was no avoiding Raikov, it seemed. Especially when he seemed to be a damn gymnast all of a sudden.





	Swing, catch, konets.

"Adamska, wait just there!" Ocelot heard a lilting call above him in an all too familiar voice, "I have something for you!"

Ocelot kept walking. He wasn't particularly in the mood to be dealing with the Colonels pet, the feelings he gave him, or to take anything else he was giving.

"Adamska- oh, pizdec."

He heard a muttering from above him, unimpressed, and then a less expected sound of a short run up against metal and a short 'hup!'. He whipped around to see Ivan hopping over the railing of the fairly high walkway, hair blowing in the breeze and hat miraculously staying on his head, and his immediate thought was that he was going to break an ankle like that. The walkway was a good ten meters from the concrete at least. He thought he was going to break something, and then demand him to help him to the infirmary.

His second thought was something along the lines of bewilderment, as Ivan caught hold of a pole, some kind of scaffolding that hadn't been removed yet, and swung out before he hit the ground. He came off the pole at an easy, low angle, which gave him enough of a push to catch up to him with ease. A few nimble short steps brought him to his side, where he frowned at him, barely even short of breath.

"Don't ignore me, Adamska." He pouted and sighed, a hand on his hip. "I'm not in the mood for chasing you."

Something told Ocelot that if he really did chase him, he would most certainly catch him. It took him a moment to snap out of his bewilderment.

"I... Fine. What do you want?" He relented.

Ivan pulled an envelope from his jacket, and held it out with formality. It was slightly crumpled in one corner; from the acrobatics, no doubt, "You're to look over these."

"And what exactly are these?" Ocelot asked, taking the envelope from his hand and squinting at it scrutinizingly.

"As if I know. It's nothing to do with me- whatever it is, it's your problem. And I'll leave you to it, Adamska."

He turned on his heel and walked away with a short wave and a sort of smugness that hung in the air, irritating him. His problem. Being the Colonels pet probably left Ivan with very few problems. Not that he was jealous of him. He wouldn't mind the lighter workload, but he wouldn't want to cozy up to Volgin. He didn't envy that one bit.

He was more jealous of Volgin himself, in truth. But he wouldn't admit it aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Bada swing
> 
> I should write one of these where Ivan fucks up and breaks something


End file.
